


One For the Cameras

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RK1000 - Freeform, request, rk1k - Freeform, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Markus has an art show, Connor tries to stay out of the way, Markus has other ideas. The story of how Connor kissing Markus was plastered all over the news for the next few weeks.





	One For the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyKindOfCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/gifts).



> written for nonbinarydisaster/mykindofcrazy, thanks for always talking headcanons with me Sierra hope this is what you had in mind <3

An art showing tended to draw a crowd, and a celebrity was bound to. So a display of paintings by the one and only deviant leader? Reporters were begging to get in. An android painting was no novelty, when the first androids hit the market there were dozens of “aspiring artists” whose owners wanted the attention and cash their painting elephant would bring them. However, after the revolution, androids were awake and creating for themselves rather than just recreating images. 

 

Still, the way people were talking you would think Markus was the first android to ever pick up a brush. Connor could hear a small group of humans with such opinions behind him, bragging about how they had ‘discovered’ Markus’s work, really.

 

Connor just sighed and watched Markus answering reporter questions, shooting them a dazzling smile and winning them over. Connor tried not to feel too envious that they were getting all of Markus’s attention. There was no room for romance for an activist and political icon, he had more important things to bring attention to. Connor understood this, and made himself scarce whenever Markus gave a speech or appeared at a rally or at the reveal of his paintings.

 

“I’m gonna burn this thing,” Hank said at Connor’s side, working a finger under his tie and grimacing. “I can’t believe you forced me into this monkey suit, which hasn’t fit since 2020 by the way. Like Markus cares how I look.”

 

Connor, who was rather enjoying having the freedom to choose his clothes, was wearing a lavender suit and bow-tie. He’d figured out some time ago how to install new colors into his LED, and had activated it to purple to match his clothes. “I assumed the open bar and free food would be enough to appease you, my apologies if I was incorrect, Hank.”

 

Hank, who did in fact have a drink in one hand and a plate of hors d'oeuvres in the other, glared at Connor. “You’re a real smartass, Connor, you know that?”

 

“I’ve heard it said before, yes,” Connor smirked back. His eyes, unbidden, were drawn back to Markus. He must have told some joke because there was a warm hum of laughter for a moment. 

 

“You should turn that thing to green,” Hank chuckled, tapping Connor’s LED. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Connor replied. 

 

“See I can never tell when you’re being stubborn and when you really don’t know what I mean,” Hank said. 

 

Suddenly, Markus looked over to Connor and waved him over. Hank elbowed the surprised android with a laugh. “Well? Don’t leave him waiting.”

 

Connor straightened his bow-tie, a familiar act with an unfamiliar accessory, and headed over. 

 

“Did you need something? Is there a problem with security?” he asked, hands folded behind his back. Markus tossed an arm over Connor’s shoulder and gestured towards the reporters.

 

“No, I just thought I’d introduce my boyfriend is all.”

 

Connor blushed, a feature designed to make androids seem more human that he desperately wished he could turn off, as the reporters started asking questions a mile a minute. Markus seemed oblivious to Connor’s flustered behavior, maybe due to his experience with the public or maybe because there was an open bar and his model was more than capable of drinking. Either way, he barely batted an eyelash as he fished a iris out of one of the nearby flower arrangements and tucking it behind Connor’s ear. 

 

“How long have you been seeing each other?” one reporter called out. 

 

“Just a few months now,” Markus said. “ _ Someone _ , was too shy to make a move.”

 

“Markus,” Connor groaned. 

 

“Isn’t that the deviant hunter?” another reporter asked, which did send a red stutter through Connor’s LED for the briefest moment.

 

“Well, how do you think we met?” Markus said with a wink, which got a good laugh out of the reporters and a fond sigh out of Connor. 

 

“Give us a kiss for the cameras?” another reported egged them on. Markus turned to Connor as if to ask permission, but by this point Connor was done being the blushing one. He grabbed Markus and dipped him, cocking an eyebrow at him before pressing their lips together. 

 

When he pulled away Markus looked pleasantly dazed, and this time it wasn’t the open bar causing it. Connor righted his boyfriend and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it as the reporters went wild with hoots and applause. 

 

“Will that be sufficient?” Connor asked with a tilt of his head. 

 

“I like him,” one reporter remarked with a laugh. 

 

“Well, on that note,” Markus chuckled. “I think I have to give Connor a little attention now, you’ll forgive me?”

 

The reporters erupted into final questions that Markus waved off good-naturedly as he put a hand on the small of Connor’s back and led him away. Connor was relieved to see Hank was busy chatting with North and hopefully hadn’t seen that shameless display of affection. He would never hear the end of it. 

 

“Can I get you a drink, dear?” Markus asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Connor’s LED. 

 

“Dear?” Connor mimicked, his cheeks tinged blue. 

 

“Yes?” Markus replied with a smirk. “What is it, darling?”

 

Connor scowled and borrowed a word from Hank’s vocabulary. “Prick.”

 

“See, I don’t like that one as much,” Markus laughed. He hummed along to the music of the little ensemble the venue had hired, suddenly taking Connor’s hands and spinning him to the side. “Dance with me.”

 

“I was not programmed for dancing,” Connor protested, trying to pull away. 

 

“We’ve all gone a bit beyond our programming here, dear,” Markus said with a grin. “Dance with me? Please?”

 

Connor sighed, and did a quick search for dancing practices, downloading the most relevant. “Very well.”

 

At first Connor followed along with Markus based off the databases he had downloaded, but eventually Markus changed things up and Connor was unable to find the proper pattern. He practically fell against Markus’s chest, and huffed as Markus righted him with a laugh. 

 

“Don’t do that,” Markus teased. “I can see you calculating. Just dance with me. Here, let me lead.”

 

Connor nodded, his face one of concentration. He let Markus pull him into a swaying motion, and it wasn’t long before he found the pattern. He was even enjoying himself, up until the music ended and the pair was received with applause from an audience he wasn’t aware they had. Hank wolf-whistled in their direction and Connor shot him a dirty look. 

 

“Thank you,” Markus said, pulling Connor in close at the hip. “So, what’s your verdict?”

 

“I think dancing is alright,” Connor replied simply.

 

For the rest of the night Markus was blissfully attached to Connor at the hip. Connor was almost embarrassed by his constant attention and couldn’t believe he’d started out the night jealous and lonesome now that he had Markus practically wrapped around him. People kept trying to get his attention, ask him about his paintings or his recent work with android rights, but Markus just gave the answers that were as polite as they were short which was very. 

 

By the time the night ended and Markus had to leave for New Jericho, his goodbye kiss was long enough to tempt Connor into coming with him. He managed to resist, knowing they both had work to do in the morning. 

 

He ended up regretting this decision when instead of waking up in Markus’s arms he woke up when Hank tossed a magazine in his direction, laughing. Connor sat up in bed, lifting the magazine into view as his optical sensors calibrated. He groaned at the front cover, which had updated to show a picture of him dipping Markus into a kiss. 


End file.
